


Bocah

by Kuroooooo6



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroooooo6/pseuds/Kuroooooo6
Summary: Telinga Luke selalu gatal setiap Han Solo memanggilnya, "Bocah." [ Untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge (Paket Reguler) ]





	Bocah

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars bukan milik saya. Fanfiksi ini hanya untuk hiburan semata.

“Bocah.”

Pertama kali Luke dipanggil seperti itu oleh seorang Han Solo, Luke pikir itu tidak masalah.

Han memang terlihat lebih dewasa dari yang dia kira, ditambah waktu itu Luke memang bocah polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pesawat, Han ada di sana mengemudikan Millenium Falconnya hingga membuat mata Luke bersinar takjub.

Lebih dari itu, panggilan yang diberikan Han membuat Luke merasa jika pria itu akan selalu ada di sisinya untuk melindunginya, membuatnya aman.

Tahun-tahun berlalu, lambat laun Luke merasakan gatal di telinganya setiap Han memanggilnya bocah.

“Han, turun ke bawah. Aku menemukan tempat makan yang enak.”

Pagi itu memang giliran Luke yang harus mengeksplorasi planet baru tempat mereka singgah. Luke masuk ke dalam ruang kemudi, dia menemukan Han tengah tertidur di kursi kemudinya dengan kaki diselonjorkan di atas meja berisi tombol-tombol penting untuk mengendalikan Millenium Falcon.

“Han.”

“Hm?”

“Waktunya makan.”

Han bergerak gusar karena tidurnya terganggu. “Beri aku lima menit, bocah.”

Telinga Luke berdenyut, laki-laki itu menekuk bibirnya kesal mendapati Han masih memanggilnya bocah. “Han, kita sudah membicarakan ini-“

“Ya, dan kau masih terlihat bocah untukku,” balas Han masih dengan mata tertutup. Luke berdiri di samping kursi kemudi Han, bersiap menggulingkan pilot itu jika diperlukan agar Han memulai makan paginya dan mereka bisa pergi dari planet yang sedang mereka singgahi secepatnya.

“Han.“

Luke menggoncangkan bahu Han. Kemudian Han membuka sebelah matanya, dia menyeringai tipis sebelum menarik tangan Luke. Han mencium kening Luke secepat kilat. Luke mengedipkan matanya cepat. Butuh waktu lama bagi dia untuk mengubah warna pipinya yang pucat menjadi merah, hal ini dimanfaatkan Han untuk melompat dari kursinya, kemudian berlari ke pintu keluar pesawatnya.

“Lihat? Kau masih terlihat bocah untukku.”

“Han!”

Kemudian tawa Han dan teriakan Luke untuk menyuruhnya berhenti berlari menjadi alarm terberisik pagi itu untuk Chewbacca.

**Author's Note:**

> AKHIRNYA BISA NYAMPAH DI KAPAL HAN/LUKE UWU!


End file.
